Plastic Hearts
by I'm At My All Time Low
Summary: For My Valentine Contest: Leah's stuck babysitting on Valentines Day and everyone is keeping a secret from her! Just a simple V-day oneshot with all the shanagains! Blackwater! :D


"_**For My Valentine"**_

**A Twilight Love Story Contest**

**Title:** Plastic Hearts

**Rating: **T

**Pairing:** Blackwater AKA Jacob/Leah

**Werewolf & Werewolf** (I know the contest said Vampire or human, but whatever :D)

**Warnings:** Perverted-ness, Nessie & Bella bashing, and crazy-ness, cussing, OOC-ness, my no knowledge of make-up names (since I'm a tomboy) and fantasying over a shirtless Jacob, you get it, also I am not liable for any mental scarring that may occur while reading XD

Okay, so here's my entry for a contest hosted by manyafandom & isabel039. Okay it's for Valentines Day with my favorite Twilight couple! *falls over squealing* I only have slight issues so leave me alone! To the story~

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

February fourteenth, _Valentines Day_, a day once a year you're suppose to shower your love with gifts. Just that one day a year—except Japan, they have white day, which it's the boys giving the girls gift. Anyways its Valentines Day so where the hell were my gifts? That's right I didn't have a boyfriend, so I'll just indulge myself with chocolate. Someone once said chocolate takes away misery, damn liars. I hate Valentines Day who the hell even invented it? I really hoped they died a slow and agonizing death. Maybe some re-runs of Friends will be on, I can watch that while stuffing my face with chocolate. Maybe I'll get that expensive kind, what are they called? Uh, Turtles, that's it, they're pretty much like very fancy Snickers and they're shaped like turtles. Maybe I'll get myself some chocolate covered cherries while I'm at it and a Valentines teddy bear, better yet a Valentines monkey, I like monkeys more then bears anyways.

"Leah! Wake your lazy ass up!"

Great. Can't a girl sleep in on Valentines Day?

"My ass doesn't wanna get up, she likes to sleep."

"Ha-ha, you mean what I mean."

"Seth get out before I throw my clock at your gigantic head."

"Jacob said so."

"Jacob can kiss my grits."

"Come on its important! He wants to surprise Nessie with something."

"Nessie can return to the Lock Ness Lake where she belongs."

"Its Valentines Day be nice for once, show just a little niceness."

"Get out now, this is my Valentines Day and I'm going to sleep I don't care if the almighty Alpha wants me. He can suck it up."

"He'll drag you out of bed."

"I'm in nothing but a sports bra and soffee shorts let him, matter fact I dare him."

"You said it."

I heard Seth walk out and close my door behind him. I put my blanket back over my head and closed my eyes. I know Jacob wouldn't dare pull me out of bed, he doesn't have the balls to, if he did he'd be missing his balls. I heard footsteps coming from the hall and then my door flung open.

"Leah get up, I will drag you out of bed."

"No, I already have plans so I can't help you with that mutant spawn, sorry."

"She's not a mutant and what _are_ your plans?"

"She is too and my plans are buying expensive chocolates and watching re-runs of Friends while eating those expensive chocolates, now go away!"

"Well I command you to get up and help me."

"I'm not your lap dog so I won't listen to you."

I pulled the blankets further over my head and curled into a ball.

"Leah," Jacob growled. "I command you as your _alpha_ to get up."

"And I say no, I'm not going to baby sit your _girlfriend_ while you get her gifts you should have done that _before _Valentines Day. So that's that."

He sighed and I knew I won.

"Fine I guess that leaves me no choice, I'm going to have to drag you out of bed."

Damn.

"Black, I swear if you do I will beat the shit out of you, I don't care if you're alpha, I don't if you're bigger than me, there will be hell to pay."

"Well see about that."

"Black…!"

He snatched me out of bed, he really snatched me out of bed! Why that little renegade!

"Put me down! I'm not kidding! Dammit!"

"Nope"

I pounded on his chest and wiggled around kicking and screaming.

"Let go! Put me down!"

Only then did I realize my bare stomach was touching his chest—his nice toned chest, just imagine what it be like if I could feel his chest…WHAT THE HELL!? Where did THAT come from?

"No, now put this shirt, I don't want Nessie to see you half naked."

"Oh and you being half naked doesn't bother her?"

"I don't have boobs, C cups at that."

"Lets not talk about my boobs you pervert!"

"You know you like it."

"I…you…GAH!"

I was stuttering and turned red—from being angry of course!

"Yeah you love it."

"DO NOT! NOW PUT ME DOWN!"

"Okay, as you wish _princess_."

He set me down and dropped my shirt on the floor I glared at him and turned around picking it up. I heard him whistle.

"What are you whistling about?"

"Well, I see you little undies, well more like _thongies_."

"Why the hell were you looking at my ass anyways!? Perv!"

"Hey you're the one who bent over."

"Dammit! Let's just go!"

I slipped my shirt on and walked out the door mumbling, stupid pervert, hormonal driven teenager! I walked down the stairs and saw Quil and Embry I pulled my shorts up some more just in case and pulled my shirt down some.

"What the hell are you guys looking at?"

Quil flinched at my tone and Embry, Embry's just an idiot and he spoke with his big dumbass grin.

"You look red Leah, you know that?"

"Shut the fuck you bastard."

"Leah, Embry didn't say anything wrong he was just stating the obvious."

"Well Mr. Pedophile, you can shut your damn mouth, I don't wanna hear it! It's nine in the freaking morning and I get woken up to baby sit some damned mutant spawn!"

Quil flinched again mumbling apologies and I ran my fingers though my short hair. The Embry's stupid voice broke the silence.

"Gees, Leah you act like you're PMSing, oh wait you're not because you're menopausal!"

"Why thank you Captain Obvious for stating the fact I can _never_ have kids! That Bella the freaking leech-lover had one and I couldn't! THANK YOU for reminding you idiot! Jacob lets just go so you and you're damn child girlfriend can have a date! Ugh! I hate this! DAMMIT! I wanna sleep!"

I needed to punch something _really badly_, I walked out my back door and went into the woods which were part of my back yard. I stripped tied my clothes to my ankle and phased then one by one the boys' voices started to fill my head.

"_Embry what'd you say to make my sister so mad?"_

"_I just said she was red in the face and she snapped, then I called her menopausal."_

"_Embry you're an idiot!"_

"_Sorry Seth…"_

Then I heard the almighty alpha's voice.

"_Her being red in the face was partially my fault…"_

"_What'd you say, Jacob?"_

"_Well Quil, I told I saw her….undies…"_

Then of course the image of my thong flashed across his mind and Seth groaned, Quil 'ugh'd' and Embry whistled.

"_Wow Leah I didn't know you wore thongs! I thought all you're female-ness left you! I thought you wore boy shorts underwear."_

"_Well thongs are easier to tie to my leg, thank you very much."_

"_EW! Leah, I don't wanna hear about that you're my sister! Will everyone quit talking about her undergarments! YUCK!"_

I snickered and Embry being the idiot he is had to take advantage of what Seth said.

"_Sorry kid, but if you weren't related to her you'd understand why."_

That was the last straw and tackled him and pinned his to the ground growling. My teeth at his neck.

"_I swear if you speak of me as some sort prize I won't hesitate to kill you."_

"_I'm sorry! Jacob tell her to get off me!"_

"_You deserve it man, Leah get off him and hurry and catch up, we're almost the Cullen's."_

"_Fine, you're lucky Embry."_

I pressed my fangs deeper earning a whimper and I let go giving a growl. I ran full speed to catch up with Jacob and the others. I stopped at the edge of the forest and phased changing back into my clothes. I stepped out from behind the bush and was immediately tackled by the pixie called _Alice_.

"Leah! Hurry you—"

"Shut up Alice!"

I heard Jacob, okay I was being left in the dark for something, what the hell! I knew karma would come back and bite me in the ass later. I looked between the two as they exchanged words, then _it_ appeared, I hated _it_ Jacob's imprint. I watched as happiness came into Jacob's eyes and I felt something in my chest squeeze and my stomach churn. Jacob whispered in his imprint's ear and it giggled.

"Well, Ness, Alice you know what to do and Leah I'll see you later."

"What the hell is going on? You guys better let me in on this."

"Its nothing really, bye Leah, Ness, Alice."

"Bye, almighty alpha."

"Goodbye, oh so dramatic beta."

"Bastard."

"Sure, sure."

He ran into the woods and then a few moments later a russet wolf appeared gave me a wolfish grin then left, I was being left in the dark. Stupid whores, my Valentines Day gets ruined just so I can baby sit! What the hell is this shit? I mean c'mon? I was gonna eat pricey chocolate and watch re-runs of Friends! I swear later on tonight when they're asleep I'll take a chainsaw or a rock or something and kill them.

"Leah~"

"What Alice."

"I need you to be my Barbie doll."

"Hell. No."

"I'll use you as a doll anyways."

"Like hell you are, Alice. You think my happy ass is going to be your doll you're wrong. My Valentines Day is already ruined because I have watch it- Nessie—wait why couldn't you guys watch Nessie? Ugh! Why the hell isn't Bella the ditz watching Nessie is her thin- kid."

"I _always_ get my way and you _will_ be my doll. Bella isn't here and Renesmee is not an it."

The tone in her voice scared me—just a little bit, not much and I noticed she didn't deny the fact Bella was a total ditz. Then in flash I felt myself literally being flown up a flight of stairs. I then found myself in room full of cosmetics and racks upon racks of those wicked things called _dresses_, ugh! There was no way in hell my happy ass was going to wear a dress, I'm Leah Clearwater, not some damned model! I have a rep to protect! What would everyone think if they saw me in a dress? Let alone with make-up on! I swear after this I'm committing suicide while listening to music by Bullet For My Valentine, yep I see it now overdose on aspirin I drank with wine then plunging off a cliff. I'm so fucking emo.

"Leah go pick a dress out!"

"No, I see no reason to get dolled because I'm going to be alone. So just give me a box of chocolate and the remote to your plasma screen and I'll be fine."

"Not true you'll be going somewhere! I just can't tell you where."

"Fine."

I grabbed a simple black dress that came above my knees and pair of black flats. Alice tut'd at my choice and she grabbed a green dress that fit around the curves, it had a very low V-cut and it was long, _very long_, not mention it was tie around the neck. Then she grabbed a pair of clear four inch heels, I was tall enough as it is.

"No to the dress because it reveals too much and I'll break my neck in the heels."

"But look it brings out your curves! Do you know how many girls would kill to have those hips!? I mean DAMN! I'm surprised you don't have guys after you."

"No, I just have pervs in my pack who like to talk about my thongs."

"I didn't know you liked scandals things like that."

"Hello, I'm twenty, not twelve."

"Well in that case, try on this pink dress and these one inch heels."

"Ugh! I'm killing the idiot who came up with this damn idea! I'll use a icicle and stab them, then it well melt and no one can pin the murder on me! Yeah, that's what I'll do…"

"You're emo, you know that?"

"Yes, I know, it's because I have nothing to do better in life, that's why."

"Well then, starting today you'll get a life, so try this dress on!"

"Yeah, today I'm going to have a life! What is it magically going to appear in a box full of chocolates?"

"There are things that I can't tell you, anyways, what do you think about Jacob? I mean he's pretty nice."

What a odd topic change? Why the hell would Alice bring him up? I mean Jacob was a stupid alpha and alphas are not worth talking about…well he did have a nice toned chest and…OHMYGOSH! Why the hell does my mind keep wandering there!? Bad Leah, bad Leah Clearwater!

"Hello, earth to Leah?"

"Huh? What?"

"You spaced out for a second."

"Oh, my bad what are we talking about?"

"What do you think of Jacob?"

"He's a arrogant, stuck up, self absorbed bastard."

"Okay, let me rephrase that, what _good_ things do you think about Jacob?"

And fuck what the hell good could I say about him? Let's see, he had his good days I guess, he wasn't always a complete asshole. He was pretty…good looking…

"Well he has his days and I _guess_ he's good looking, there done and said."

"I see…anyways lets do your hair, not really much I can do since its only past your shoulders, there is enough to make a heart shaped bun."

"Yup," I made a popping noise with the 'p'. "I'm going to murder whoever came up with this damn plan."

"I think you'll like it when it's all over."

"Can we at least have music? Like Marilyn Manson or Escape the Fate, something screamo-ish."

"Leah, you need to listen to _normal_ music, like girl stuff, you know Rihanna or…"

"Skye Sweetnam? I like her song 'Music is My Boyfriend'."

"Leah, Leah, Leah…is there hope for you?"

"No I killed hope, sorry."

"Ugh, you make things so simple, so hard."

"That's my job, Alice."

"I see why you and Rosalie get along so well."

"Yep, we're both bitches, fugitively of course, well for Rosalie…"

Alice laughed with her wind chime like laugh; I on the other hand glared.

"Leah, you're funny, I really can't see why you don't have a boyfriend! I mean you're funny, you're extremely pretty and you got great curves!"

"Well people don't like bitchy girls, anyways if you're going to make me a doll put on music, just turn the radio on ninety-six point five."

"Fine, but you have to wear what ever dress I pick out."

"No, how about I pick out a dress that you and I both a agree on?"

"Deal!"

I got out of the chair and scanned the racks for a stupid dress, my eyes stopped on a purplish green one. It was very beautiful; it reminded me of that dress from the 'Our Song' music video that Taylor Swift was wearing while she was on the porch. I grabbed it and heard a squeal from Alice, I bet if she could faint she would have, then I could make a run for it. Damn those vampires and not being able to faint. I grabbed a pair of pale purple one inch heels that had the flip-flop type design. I held it up to Alice and she jumped around squealing.

"YES! Yes, yes, yessssss! Go into the bathroom and put it on _now_! Then I can give you a pedicure, manicure, do your make and hair!"

"Okay."

I walked into the bathroom and changed into dress, the dress was strapless so I had to take off my bra. I slipped on the shoes and stepped out of the bathroom and heard a whistle, I looked over and saw Emmett, Emmett is awesome, and I like him. Emmett's the type of dude who makes you laugh even when you're feeling down.

"Who are you getting all dolled up for, Leah?"

"I don't even know, this damn pixie named Alice won't tell me."

"Hey! I am not a pixie!"

"Yes you are Alice, Emmett make her tell me."

"Sorry, wolf girl, I can't tell you."

"Thanks being a good friend Emmett."

"No problem, I was checking on things, so Alice will everything be done by one o'clock?"

"Yes, I promise, tell them that I'll have the gift there later, at First Beach, right?"

"Yep, see you later Alice and Leah."

"Okay not to sound childish, but tell me what's going on!"

"You'll see, sit down! I just came up with the perfect hair style and its not the heart shaped bun. I'll make twisties and then curl the ends and hold it up with pins! Oh! Then I'll use a light lime green eye shadow with s little bit of sparkles. Then a hint of eyeliner and mascara, a light dusting of pink blush! This going to be so much fun!"

"Speak for yourself…"

Ew, make-up, I _hate _make-up, what's the whole point in wearing a mask? Then again Alice wouldn't know because she had the beauty of a goddess. Watch I'll end up breaking out and my face will be covered in pimples, oh _great_ this was going to be _lovely_. Worst Valentines Day ever, worse than the Valentines Day I had in fourth grade when Paul kissed me _after_ he ate a _worm_! Heads will roll, blood will spill and leeches will burn.

"Leah, just wait you'll agree with me, I bet you'll even give Rosalie a run for her money."

"Which you guys have a ton of!"

"Ouch!"

"What did you do?"

"I burnt myself with the curling iron."

"_How_? You're a vampire how the hell did you hurt yourself?"

"Did you forget fire could hurt us?"

"It's a _curling iron_, not flames!"

"Its three hundred-ninety-five degrees though."

"Ugh, fine I give, now just finish my stupid hair and make-up."

"Okay!"

While she made me 'pretty' we chatted, about random things mostly, every now and then she would throw something in about Jacob. Like how he would space out in the middle of conversation or walk into a wall whenever he was in deep thought. Idiot. Really, why would any girl fall for that? I mean he could be a loser sometimes. _Keep telling yourself that sweetheart._ Stupid voice in the back of my head, always butting in at the wrong times, I mean its not like I _like_ the kid._ Whatever you tell yourself to sleep at night, Leah_. Okay that was starting to annoy me, damn conscious, all it did was annoy me and tell me not punch Embry the face, I never listened to it. Now it was just annoying me, like it knows everything. _You're living in denial!_ I was not living in denial and if I was what did it matter? But I wasn't living in denial—much. _Just admit it already you like Jacob Black._ I do not like him, what did it know? I knew who I liked and it wasn't him, maybe I liked him _a little_ but it wasn't _that_ much. Even if I did like him he already imprinted so it doesn't matter, I don't care, I'm a bitter harpy anyways.

"Leah! Earth to Leah, do you read?"

"What….?"

"I'm done! Look in the mirror!"

"Gees, lets hope it doesn't break."

"It won't I promise, even if I hadn't added the make-up and did your hair it still wouldn't break."

"Sure….oh my gosh…who the hell is that in the mirror?"

"That is you."

"I know I'll regret saying this but, I look good and I never say that about myself! You really out did yourself Alice."

"Thank you! Now get those shoes on, you have somewhere to be."

"Why must I be dressed up to go somewhere?"

"You'll see, now follow me I must escort you myself and we'll make it right on time! Emmett! Come here!"

In flash I saw the bear, also know as, Emmett and his jaw dropped.

"DAMN! Whoa, who's that?"

"I asked the same thing…"

"So Emmett how does she look?"

"Sexy? Hot? I'd say she's sexier than Rose and _that's_ saying something."

"Don't let Rosalie know you said that…" I muttered.

"Good, that's what she needs to look like, thanks for the opinion Emmett."

"Yep, your welcome, see you later wolf girl."

"Bye, bear man."

He snickered and walked away, I followed Alice to garage and she passed me pair of glasses painted black and had things on the side so I couldn't see to the side. I gave her a questioning look and she grinned like the cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"Uh…?"

"I made them so you wouldn't be able to see where we are going and I didn't want to use a blindfold because it'd mess up your make-up."

"Oh…"

"Now get in my Porsche and put them on."

"Fine."

I got in and put them on and then I remembered that we were suppose to be watching the sp- Nessie.

"Aren't we suppose to be watching Nessie?"

"No, Emmett is, that was only used to get you to our house so I could turn you into my doll."

"So its Jacob I'm killing?"

"Well if you want to put it that way, yes."

"Okay, so I just need a icicle."

"If you're going to, don't mess the dress up! Its to pretty, but it wasn't that expensive I could replace it…"

"Whatever, now are we there yet?"

"Nope, just ten more minuets, I promise you'll like it."

"Fine."

We rode in silence and every stoplight or stop sign I would ask if we were there yet and I got same answer, no. I was bored as hell, I was tempted to rip the glasses off my face, and she wouldn't know either since she can't see my future.

"You better not break those."

"How'd you know?"

"I saw your hand twitching."

"Ugh! Are w there yet?"

"Yes."

"Finally!"

"Don't take the glasses off yet."

"_What_? Why not?"

"In a moment."

Okay."

"Watch your step, we're about to go down some stairs."

"I smell chicken."

"Is there ever a time when food isn't on you werewolves minds?"

"For me yes."

"Oh."

I heard the sound of waves and the squawk of seagulls, I heard the click clack of my heels on the wooden stairs, we must be at First Beach. I then felt that I was no longer going down stairs but walking along wooden planks and the smell of chicken was getting closer. I felt Alice stop me and her cold hand was then replaced with a extremely warm one.

"Okay, take them off Leah."

"About…time…"

My dropped, I know very _un-lady_ like, but who cares. There was this gazebo with pink, red, and white streamers hanging from it, a table for two. I pathway made of rose petals and it was gorgeous! I looked at Alice, well were Alice _was_ standing and saw Jacob.

"Leah you wouldn't flies to land in your mouth."

"Eh, you…what?"

"Surprise?"

"_You_ did this? I'm…"

"The Cullens' and Hales' helped out also, I just used the surprise for Nessie to keep you distracted."

"Its marvelous! I mean, I just, this for me?"

"Yes."

"I have one question to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"You may."

"I would have kissed you anyway even if you said no."

"Sweet."

I stood on my tip-toes and kissed him, I heard Alice gag and I just deepened it. If I wasn't in a dress I would have wrapped my legs around his waist. I pulled back and playfully punched in the shoulder and he pouted.

"So when did you come up with this plan?"

"Three months ago."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I had to make it extra special, for an extra special girl."

"Don't go soft on me, all mighty alpha."

"I wasn't planning to, oh I almost forgot, this is for you."

He pulled a long box out, it was pink and I opened it and I gasped, it was necklace studded with diamonds and a heart shaped sapphire. He put it on and then I tackled him.

"I," kiss. "Love," kiss. " YOU!" kiss, kiss "Soooooo," kiss "MUCH!" kiss.

"Wow. That was amazing."

"Oh my god! Jacob I love, love, love, love you! I swear you're going to get a good gift later!"

"I have a few things in mind…"

"Maybe we should eat first?"

"Yeah, good idea."

"This is the BEST Valentines Day EVER!"

"I thought you'd say that."

I dragged him to the gazebos and then kissed him senseless some more. I sat down and we got our plates.

"Gees, Jake, I don't deserve this."

"Yes you do, you've been through your fair share of hardships, so today we're going to kick back and relax."

"Sweet, did I mention I love you? Because I reallllly, reallllly love you!"

"Love you too, Lee."

"Thank so much for making this the best Valentines Day EVER! I'm speechless! I just, WOW!"

"Wow, I made Leah Clearwater speechless."

"Well _this _is _amazing_, how can you expect me not to be speechless?"

"I don't know."

"I'm going to end up saying I love you so much you'll get tired of it."

"I think I can manage."

"Good because, I LOVE YOU!"

I ran out the gazebo and Jacob watched me curiously, I cupped my hands over my mouth making a 'megaphone' and spun around yelling at the top of my lungs.

"I LOVE JACOB DAVID BLACK!"

I crossed my arms and I smirked at him, I was grinning like a kid hopped up on candy, I _felt _like a kid hopped up on candy. I ran back to the gazebo and sat back down.

"I needed all of La Push to know."

"Wow, well lets eat, I know you have to be hungry since you didn't eat breakfast."

"You have no idea and I got my ear talked off by Alice, now I know why she kept bringing you up. That little pixie."

"You have no idea how happy Alice was when she learned she could use you as a doll, she did a good job."

"Emmett said I looked better than Rosalie, now _that's_ something."

"In my eyes you look better than Rosalie, you look better than any girl I've met."

"Oh, stop it, you're such a charmer."

"Is that a good thing?"

I took a bite of my chicken and tapped my chin, just making him wait.

"Yes."

"That's good to hear."

After we ate, I kicked my shoes off and ran towards the water, I ran around barefoot, to most it would feel freezing but it felt cool to me. Then I got swooped off my feet, then I tugged on Jacob's ponytail.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"For being awesomely awesome! Now, let go to my house if you get the hint, my mom will be with Charlie all day and Seth, we'll kick him out."

"Taken care of."

"Good, now, lets go! Alice can clean up, its payback."

"Wow, Leah you're so weird."

"That's why you love me."

"I know."

"Love you too, now to the Rabbit!"

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

A/N: What a funky ending I know! But I think its funny! Anyways, yeah I probably scarred you poor readers for life! Well, my bad, anyways yeah hope you enjoyed reading just as much as I had writing, which I had A LOT of fun writing. So yeah, uh, bye now, and happy Valentines day :D


End file.
